Filter assemblies that are provided as components of appliances are known in the industry. Nonetheless, there continues to be a need for filter assemblies that satisfy some of the deficiencies of the prior art filter assemblies. New filter assemblies should have increased effective life of the components of the filter assembly that actually do the water filtration. Further, since the cartridge of the filter assembly must be periodically replaced, there is a need to make the cartridge assembly as easily manufactured and as cost effective as possible. With respect to the manifold assembly that supports the cartridge assembly, where components require joining a maximum number of such components that convey water should preferably be joined by welding in order to minimize the possibility of possible leaks.